Red Sam
by Silver-Creasent-MOON1995
Summary: Suicide Fic. Don't like don't read. Angsty...reviews are love


SAM-CENTRIC!

REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT!

I don't own iCarly or any of Flyleaf's songs (even though they are the best band ever!)

_Here I stand  
Empty hands  
Wishing my wrists were bleeding  
To stop the pain from the beatings_

She stood out there…in the pouring rain. She stared at her wrists…hoping she could only summon enough courage to pull out the knife that laid in her pocket like a red-hot coal and run it across her slim, white wrists.

She could feel the burn on her back from the belt welts that adorned upon it; she could still hear the insults pounding into her ears, 'slut', and 'whore'.

_There you stood  
Holding me  
Waiting for me to notice you_

He stood across the street, watching her intensely. From a distance…always from a distance. He wanted to hold her and block her from harm. But he knew that the more he tried the less he would get though to her. So he waited.

_But who are you  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Outscreaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life_

She lifted her head. She knew he was there. She knew that whenever she heard those insults that he would be there in the corner whispering that she was beautiful, strong, and funny. He was saving her from herself. But for how long?

_The warmth of your embrace  
Melts my frostbitten spirit  
You speak the truth and I hear it  
The words are I love you  
And I have to believe in you_

She knew that he loved her. She knew that everything he spoke was true. She knew that everything she heard at home was wrong. Only he could break the barriers she held around her. That the Blonde-Demon, as she was dubbed, spirit had been broken long before she was even a threat. That the bully was really the most tender, most frightened, most fragile person in the entire school. Perhaps the entire Seattle School District. She had to believe in him.

Or she would surely lose the battle.

_My hands are open  
And you are filling them  
Hands in the air  
In the air, in the air, in the air_

She turned from the street away from the boy across the street and climbed a tree onto the roof of her house. She stood at the edge after clambering up to the third story. She lifted her hands into the air letting the wind whip her damp hair around her translucent face. She could feel the power of the storm filling her, she was in the air…flying…flying far away. Reaching for her freedom. She opened her ice blue eyes, lightning flashed in the sky lighting up her silhouette.

She felt powerful up in the clouds, she had never experienced power. Not true power…this was exhilarating. She wished she could just lift her hands higher, go father up into the stormy sky and just fly away…

_And I worship  
And I worship  
And I worship_

Who was she? She had no religion, barley any family that wasn't in jail or had been killed or died of 'natural' causes. She never remember going to Church, or doing any form of worship. So who was to say that if she fell off this building…or slit her wrists that she would go to hell?

Carly thought that if you committed suicide, were homosexual or didn't believe in God you went to hell. (A/ All of the above mentioned is not what I believe, I want no comments on said comment above if this bothers you I'm sorry.) So she fit the criteria of two of those three.

'Well Carls…looks like that since I'm going to hell you'd be right' she smiled lightly…

_You!_

"Samantha Puckett I LOVE YOU! If you dare jump off that roof I will never forgive you!" screamed Freddie over the gale.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE!" Screamed Sam, tears mixing with the blood on her face from the beating that her mother gave, her face had turned a light reddish pink glowing in the night.

"SAM!"

But it was too late…she had pitched herself off the roof.

_You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Out screaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life_

The truth hadn't saved her. The lies were still there. He hadn't saved her life…he had failed. He sat at her grave holding a bouquet of her favorite flower…not daisies…not roses…violets, a bouquet of a bunch of perfect violets.

"I loved you…Sam…but now its over. I hope your happy…"

R.I.P

SAMMANTHA PUCKETT

Wonderful daughter, friend, sister and lover.

'All things end in Death yours came to soon…'


End file.
